


Почувствуй тишину

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: После напряженной командировки Рой вернулся домой раньше, чем должен был.





	Почувствуй тишину

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can You Feel the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578525) by [dragonimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp). 



> AU от финала ТВ-1, где Эд остался в Аместрисе, а Рой — по-прежнему высокопоставленный офицер в армии.

Его разбудил шум воды в ванной. Звук был настолько привычен и уютен, что Эд почти сразу же провалился обратно в сон, но какая-то часть его разума проснулась достаточно, чтобы перейти от мысли «Рой принимает душ» к «Роя нет дома».

Моргая, он резко сел и оглядел спальню. На прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Роя горела лампа, а верх его униформы валялся в ногах кровати. Сапоги Роя стояли у дверцы шкафа. 

Пока Эд пытался примирить наглядные доказательства перед своими глазами с общей картиной мира, вода в душе стихла. Затем из ванной вышел Рой в пижамных штанах, на ходу вытирая волосы. 

— Я разбудил тебя? Извини. 

— Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? — вырвалось у Эда. — Поезда… 

— Я ехал с пересадками. — Перекинув полотенце через шею, Рой вошел в спальню. Он избегал взгляда Эда. — Извини, мне стоило позвонить, но я не мог там оставаться. Я не… мне нужно было вернуться домой. 

Он сел на край кровати, и Эд подполз к нему. 

— Твою мать. Но я все равно рад, что ты дома. 

Хуже всего после ухода из армии оказалось то, что он больше не мог просто взять и поехать в места боевых действий вместе с Роем. Теперь Эду приходилось ждать дома, выискивая любые обрывки информации, которые армия посчитала достаточно невинными и потому разрешила опубликовать в газетах, а заодно достраивать картину происходящего по зашифрованным намекам в письмах Роя, которые тот как-то умудрялся провести мимо цензуры. 

Но намеков хватило, чтобы понять: в этот раз дело приняло серьезный оборот. И Рою пришлось отдать несколько хреновых приказов. 

— Рой… как ты? 

— Все в порядке. — Слишком быстрый ответ, слишком громкий. 

Встав на колени, Эд положил руки ему на плечи. Рой почти трясся от напряжения. 

— Эй. Посмотри на меня. 

Он вздохнул, а затем наконец-то поднял голову. 

Мешки под единственным глазом Роя были слишком слишком темными для пары бессонных ночей в поезде. Эд провел большим пальцем по напряженным складкам у его рта. 

— Что тебе нужно?

Долгое мгновение Рой просто смотрел на него. Но Эд слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не различить эмоции, скрывающиеся за привычной маской генерала Мустанга. 

— Рой. Что тебе нужно? — с нажимом повторил Эд. 

Он колебался ещё мгновение, а затем протянул руку и коснулся щеки Эда. Наконец застывшая маска пошла трещинами, и обнажилось желание, неприкрытая нужда. Эд не отвел взгляд. Когда Рой толкнул его спиной на кровать и лег сверху, Эд с радостью поддался. 

Назвать их поцелуй грубым было бы преуменьшением. Рой атаковал зубами и языком. Откинув голову, Эд открыл рот и позволил ему поглотить себя. 

Рой остановился на мгновение, чтобы стащить с Эда майку, и тот послушно поднял руки. Но перекрученная майка осталась на запястьях — своего рода символичные путы; Эд сжал ткань в пальцах, выражая молчаливое согласие. 

Медленно гладя его предплечья, Рой задержал пальцы на проводах автоброни, не скрытых защитными пластинами с внутренней стороны руки. У Эда перехватило дыхание. После не слишком нежного толчка он повернул голову, чтобы Рою было удобнее покусывать его за шею у автоброни. 

— Ч-черт, — выдохнул Эд, почувствовав, как зубы Роя царапнули шрамы у края стальной пластины. — Рой…

Чужие пальцы впились в его ребра, принося больше боли, чем удовольствия. Эд дернулся, задохнувшись; Рой слегка ослабил хватку, но провел ногтями по бокам, от чего Эд всегда начинал под ним извиваться. 

На мгновение Рой замер, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Эд прямо встретил его взгляд, стараясь передать без слов, что он не против — не против всего. Рой обхватил его лицо ладонями, затем огладил грудь, живот, бока — будто старался сделать своей каждую часть тела Эда. На его лице отражалась странная смесь эмоций: желание, безусловно, но то же время и что-то вроде преклонения. 

Наконец руки Роя остановились на бедрах Эда. Большими пальцами он нажал между бедрами и животом, не позволяя Эду сдвинуться с места и натянув ткань трусов против его растущей эрекции. Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Эд снова дернулся, и чужая хватка усилилась, вжимая его в матрас. 

Наклонившись, Рой провел языком по животу Эда — от трусов до пупка и наоборот. Эд крепче сжал майку в ладонях, борясь с желанием двинуть бедрами ему на встречу. 

Он вскрикнул, когда Рой потащил трусы вниз: резинка пережала чувствительный член, и это было почти слишком. Рой крепко прижимал его к кровати, до боли сжимая бедра чуть выше паха. Он был нехарактерно молчалив, но на его лице отражалась буря эмоций. Эд вздрогнул, когда понял: маска наконец исчезла. Рой отложил генерала Мустанга в сторону. 

Должно быть, что-то изменилось в его собственном выражении лица, — Рой отпустил его, протянул к Эду руки. Он разжал ладони на «путах» из майки и встретил руки Роя на полпути; когда они коснулись друг друга, Эд наконец-то разглядел намек на улыбку. 

Рой приподнял его, чтобы перевернуть на живот, и Эд постарался устроиться удобнее — насколько вообще может быть удобно, когда упираешься эрекцией в кровать. Но затем Рой снова приподнял его, засунув подушку под бедра. 

Эд услышал, как Рой вздохнул, проведя пальцами по его спине. Отведя волосы в сторону, он осыпал почти неощутимыми поцелуями его шею и плечи. Когда Эд выгнулся Рою навстречу, его вознаградил стон и основательный поцелуй в том месте шеи, где бился его пульс. 

Отстранившись, Рой наконец-то стащил с него трусы полностью. 

Эд долго привыкал к тому, чтобы позволять себе быть в сексе беспомощным. Эта поза до сих пор вызывала у него дрожь по всему телу: частично от страха, частично от предвкушения. Он отдался на волю этому чувству, закрыв глаза и заведя руки за спину, сцепив их прямо над задницей. 

Рой над ним тихо застонал, и этот стон мгновенно отозвался в его естестве. Он сжал запястья сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в плоть левой руки, принимая и скрепляя призрачные оковы. 

Руки Роя скользнули вниз, к его заднице. Он развел в сторону ягодицы, погладил пальцем ложбинку между ними, — Эд в такие моменты всегда был за шаг от того, чтобы начать тереться об постель, хоть он и нечасто позволял Рою довести себя до такого состояния. В этот раз он тоже едва удержался, и то, что Рой продолжал поглаживать его, останавливаясь лишь у самой мошонки, ничуть не помогало. 

— Нгх… Рой… — заскулил Эд, сжимая и разжимая ладони, уткнувшись лицом в постель. 

Рой оставил легкий поцелуй на выступающей косточке бедра, и наконец надавил пальцем на вход. Эд невольно вздрогнул от ощущения, но тут же подался назад, пытаясь насадиться на чужие пальцы. 

Рой сжал его крепче, удерживая на месте. Он лишь дразнил обещаниями, надавливая и поглаживая, но так и не вставляя внутрь. Эд не смог сдержать надломленное хныканье. 

На краткое мгновение хватка превратилась в ласку; затем Рой отстранился полностью, оставив задыхающегося Эда в постели. Услышав звук открываемого ящика прикроватной тумбочки, Эд почувствовал равно разочарование и возбуждение. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы уже согласился, чтобы Рой взял его всухую. 

Но смазка значила, что они наконец-то займутся делом всерьез. И Эд оказался прав: Рой вставил в него два смазанных пальца без всякого предупреждения. Застонав, Эд подался бедрами ему на встречу, но Рой снова прижал его к постели. Каждое движение пальцев внутри задевало простату, и скулеж быстро превратился во вскрики: один раз, два, три, — а затем вдруг пустота. 

Рой развел его бедра шире, и Эд с нетерпением занял нужную позу. Он чувствовал, как головка члена скользнула вдоль ложбинки между его ягодиц, и заскулил, не стыдясь своего желания. Наконец Рой направил член в него, но замер, едва головка вошла внутрь; он снова дразнил Эда, и Эд, сжав зубы, терпеливо ждал, борясь с желанием насадиться на член до конца. 

Обеими руками Рой схватил его за локти и приподнял, заставив напрячь спину и плечи. Эд полностью обмяк в его хватке, позволяя делать с собой что угодно, — и в тот же момент Рой вошел в него. 

Эд застонал от одного этого ощущения. Все остальное стало неважным; были лишь руки Роя, бедра Роя, член Роя, идеально заполняющий его пустоту. Пузырь из страха и тревоги, с которым Эд жил последние несколько недель, вдруг лопнул в груди, и по его лицу покатились слезы, срываясь с носа на простыни. 

Рой оттянул его локти назад ещё сильнее, начав толкаться внутрь. Эд позволил спине выгнуться, а голове упасть на матрас, и почувствовал наслаждение от напряженных, туго натянутых мышц. Каждое касание бедер Роя было для него подарком. Каждый толчок вдоль простаты становился сокровищем. 

Но их ритм вдруг замедлился, и Эд при всем желании не смог бы сдержать отчаянный тихий всхлип, который вырвался из его груди. Рой забормотал что-то успокаивающее, отпустил локти Эда и лег на него полностью, будто хотел сплавить их тела воедино. Стоило ему лечь, как он снова начал двигаться; Эд задохнулся и вжался в него спиной. Короткие, гладкие толчки словно пронзали его насквозь. Рой беспорядочно целовал Эда в ухо, челюсть, скулу, висок, обхватив его руками. 

Теперь Эд открыто всхлипывал. Рой поймал слезы губами и выдохнул его имя с чем-то, похожим на благоговение. 

Должно быть, он почувствовал, что Эд уже у самой грани, поскольку освободил одну руку и скользнул под их общую тяжесть, обхватив ладонью обделенный вниманием член Эда. Рой сжал его всего раз: больше было и не надо. 

Рой тяжело упал на него, пока они оба пытались отдышаться. Эд мог бы лежать так вечно, чувствуя себя в тепле и безопасности. Вместе с Роем. Но в конце концов Рой вышел с него и перекатился на кровать, снова поцеловав ухо Эда. 

— Спасибо, любимый. Спасибо. 

Эд сделал долгий выдох, чувствуя, как его покидает тепло Роя. 

— Думаю… для меня это значило столько же, сколько для тебя. 

— И хорошо. — Рой поцеловал его плечо, затем легонько подтолкнул, пока Эд не перевернулся на спину. — Похоже, нам обоим это было нужно. 

Эд снова вздохнул, глядя на то, как его любовник вытирает их обоих ванным полотенцем. 

— Рой… Я знаю, что ты не «в порядке». Только не после… невозможно, чтобы ты после этого был в порядке. 

Рой поднял на него взгляд, и у Эда заболело сердце от неприкрытой боли на его лице. 

— Да. Я не… в порядке. 

— Никто и не должен быть после такого. 

— Да. 

Потянувшись, Эд обнял его всем телом, и в ответ Рой уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Эд сжал руки сильнее, держа его изо всех сил. 

— Иногда этот мир та еще помойная яма. 

Из груди Роя вырвался полусмешок-полувсхлип: 

— Нет. Пока кто-то настолько прекрасный, как ты, может добровольно касаться такого, как я, он никогда не будет помойной ямой. 

— Ты… черт. Вот же сволочь. — Закрыв глаза, Эд попытался спрятать лицо в волосах Роя. — Ты сейчас заставишь меня снова разрыдаться.


End file.
